


Ночной книжный клуб

by q00zan



Category: HEARTBEAT (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover Pairings, F/F, Hanging Out, Sexual Content
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-03 11:23:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19462966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/q00zan/pseuds/q00zan
Summary: В неизвестном городе Кляйн посещает ночной книжный клуб, которым заведует Фауст. Беседы о книгах постепенно перешли в нечто иное.





	1. Чтение

**Author's Note:**

> There may be an English translation of this some day. This is a Klein (HB1) / Faust (HB2) fanfic.
> 
> Кроссовер или АУ (наверное?), в котором эти двое знакомы. Кляйн из 1 части игры, Фауст из 2 части. Неопределенное место действия.  
> Странный опыт просто ради любопытного пейринга.  
> Возможно, позже будет перевод на английский.
> 
> Приятного чтения!

Мрак ночи. Тусклый свет зажженной, но постепенно угасающей лампы в руках поздней путницы. Темнота вокруг, но место — вне времени. Не было объяснения этой ситуации и тому, что последует дальше. Она укутается плотнее в просторную шинель, спасая себя от подозрительно пронизывающего холода вокруг, слишком потустороннего по сравнению с привычным морозом.

И уже совсем неподалеку был дом, к которому она так стремилась. Выставив руку с лампой вперед, Гремори все-таки добралась до заветной двери и осветила ее холодную медную ручку. Подергала — закрыто. И покрутила — то же самое. Вспомнила, что нужно постучать, ведь в этих местах не все хозяева были столь гостеприимны. По здешнему нраву это было бы “доверчивостью”.

Из дома донесся чей-то робкий голос.

— Кто там?

— Я, — с уверенностью сказала Гремори.

— Я? Это кто? — переспросила привратница.

— Ой, ну свои! Кляйн. Гремори. Ночной книжный клуб. Холодно тут, на улице! — пожаловалась она.

И заиграли скрипучие замки на большой двери, пока их отпирали. В конце слышен был неизменно один и тот же громкий щелчок — прочная задвижка уходит в сторону, последний рубеж преодолен, дверь отворяется. Она задорно крякнула, а потом печально застонала, открывая путь в дом. За ней стояла молодая жительница дома, которая гостье уже была знакома.

— Пустите меня, у меня сейчас уши отвалятся, — Кляйн сказала, проходя внутрь. Она оставила девушку позади без лишний приветствий. В них надобности не было, пока не началось заседание клуба.

— Значит, чай? — спросила ее девушка. Она принялась запирать замки обратно, тщательно каждый проверяя.

— ...Кофе, потанцуем, — Гремори ответила, немного посмеиваясь. Она потопталась на ребристом коврике в прихожей, потом сняла свои ботинки и нашла тапочки взамен — это были ее собственные, которые она принесла на первую встречу еще пару месяцев назад.

— Как это, кофе?

— Это шутка была, Фауст. Шутка юмора.

— Ой. Простите, — робко отреагировала на замечание девушка, а потом и посмеялась вдобавок, но как-то неуверенно.

— Прелестно. Как всегда? На втором этаже?

— Мне доктор Вильт не разрешает пока что никаких встреч на первом этаже проводить ничего. Говорит, что гости у меня подозрительные бывают. Еще что там им сломают. Ой, но я не вам в укор! — Фауст говорила, и прикрыла рот рукой, осознав, что сказала.

Кляйн повесила шинель на шаткую вешалку. Одета она была в свою привычную форму — идеально выглаженную к этой встрече.

— Поговорить бы, знаете, с вашей многоуважаемой доктор Вильт когда-нибудь. Я б ей показала, какие мы вежливые, аккуратные и приличные, — проворчала Гремори, направляясь к скрипучим ступенькам, которые привели бы ее на второй этаж.

— У нее на этой неделе все занято, увы…

Они поднялись на второй этаж. Там и где-то была столовая, о которой Кляйн знала, но с которой никогда не встречалась. Можно было сказать, что она лишь подозревала о существовании таковой — дом казался крайне вместительным. К тому же, второй этаж не был пределом…

Гремори прошла в комнату Фауст, которая использовалась в качестве кабинета ночного книжного клуба. Участницы? Фауст да Кляйн, больше никого. Кат ши присела на старенький деревянный стульчик и положила себе на колени небольшую сумку, которую принесла с собой. Это была довольно просторная, но тоже и пустая комната — за несколько месяцев пребывания здесь Фауст мало успела обустроить. Или, возможно, она уже устроилась так, как ей надо, просто Кляйн такое жилище казалось слишком скудным. Там было много книг, лежали некие принадлежности для шитья и вязания, стоял древний платяной шкаф, но не более того.

На расстоянии пары-тройки метров от нее стоял еще один стул, чуть поизящнее — этот принадлежал Фауст. Они всегда сидели так далеко, а неподалеку была еще и табуретка, вместе со стульями составляющая треугольник книжного клуба. Вот только никто на эту табуретку за все время не садился. Поэтому там присели мы, чтоб наблюдать за встречей тайного клуба любителей людской литературы.

Действительно, людской. Разумеется, были и писатели, и поэты среди Могваев, и даже очень талантливые — или, по крайней мере, усердные, но Фауст уж слишком интересовалась именно литературой рода человеческого. Иногда она говорила странные вещи: о сохранении памяти, о заботе о прошлом и будущем, будто бы она знала нечто тайное, которое для Кляйн еще долго не станет явным.

— Все, все, сейчас мы начнем. Прошу прощения, что заставила вас ждать… Извольте-с, — Фауст сказала, войдя в комнату. Она быстренько подкралась к Кляйн и протянула чашечку чая, в надежде, что тот ее согреет, и уши никуда не отвалятся. Конечно, глава клуба привыкла, что ее гостья часто преувеличивает или шутит, и не всегда по-настоящему верила каждому слову Гремори, но все-таки беспокоилась о здоровье уважаемой участницы.

— М-м-м, — подтвердила Кляйн, делая смелый глоток из чашки, сразу же обжигая себе и губы, и язык. Она легонечко вздрогнула, но сдержала все в себе, не подавая виду.

Стук. Блюдце с чашкой встали на пыльном столе рядом. Кляйн открыла сумку и вытащила оттуда книжку и небольшой блокнот, в который она порой что-нибудь записывала во время заседания клуба. Чаще всего она там, конечно, занималась другими делами: чиркала, рисовала, дырявила листочки кончиком карандаша. В некоторых уголках страниц она набросала небольшие портретики — свои и Фауст.

Вампирша скромно заняла свое место на стульчике с тонкими, хрупкими ножками. Еще до этого она успела захватить небольшую книжку с покосившейся полки на стене.

— Итак, двадцать первое заседание ночного книжного клуба я объявляю открытым! — Фауст произнесла, подняв вверх свою книжку в руке.

— Двадцать второе, дорогуша, двадцать второе, — Кляйн ее поправила.

— Двадцать второе-с? Ой. Пардон. А вы, получается, все записываете! Что бы я без вас делала. Ну, конечно же — двадцать второе заседание… — удивлялась Фауст, с ужимками ерзая на стуле.

Этого ей записывать не приходилось. Каждую встречу с Фауст Кляйн помнила так, как только могла, на самом деле. Ей было приятно находиться здесь, пусть и в такой пустой, мрачной комнате. Забавная и милая девушка напротив своим лишь присутствием меняла всю обстановку. Вероятно, в ней никто не нашел бы ничего такого, что в ней увидела Гремори. Для большинства она была странноватой вампиршей. Для Кляйн она была необычной. Были разговоры, что родители пугают своих детишек рассказами о неприятной, подозрительной бледной девушке из большого дома.

Ну и что — так бы Кляйн сказала. Не важно, что там кто-то говорит. В лицо все равно все боялись что-либо заявить — значит всего лишь какие-то безосновательные придирки. Страх перед иным. Предвзятость.

— Сегодня я принесла… ха-ха, ну как же, не принесла, она у меня все время тут была. Моя книжка. Я начала читать где-то несколько недель назад, скорее всего. Думаю, вам бы тоже понравилось почитать-с… — Фауст начала рассказ, держа в своих милых костлявеньких ручках пухлый роман в твердой обложке.

— И как ее звать? — спросила Кляйн. Она наклонилась вперед, уперев локоть в бедро.

— Кого?

— Ну, книгу.

— Ой! Вы так смешно иногда говорите-с… Книга называется “Возьми себя в руки! Как лечили ногу”... Это очень забавная, как мне кажется, книжка. Ее написал сын знаменитого Б. О. Манна — царство ему небесное… Книга про то, как он себе ногу, значится, сам сломал, а потом вылечился. Безумно странная история, но все-таки поучительно, не правда ли-с?

— Ну, он конечно фантазер. Выдумал себе... — начала Кляйн.

— Реалист, скорее, — вдруг перебила ее Фауст.

— В плане?

— Ну, он же не просто придумал историю, он правда себе ногу сломал.

— Так я о том и говорю, выдумал себе идею какую-то! Хоть книгу пиши. В общем, это хорошо, конечно. Я бы тоже написала такую книгу, только ногу ломать не хочется, — размышляла Гремори, вертя в одной руке свой блокнот.

— Извините, что я вас перебила, к слову… виновата. Я просто хотела сказать, что эта книга, наверное, поможет мне взять себя в руки, — заключила Фауст, прикрыла глазки и сладко улыбнулась, будто бы заснула. Ее вступительная часть завершилась, пришла очередь Кляйн.

— Ну, вы это правильно сказали, но если у вас в руках держатся не получается, то всегда можно… — Гремори говорила, чуть двигая руками, пытаясь что-то изобразить, — найти кого-то, кто будет вас в руках держать, если надо. Вот так.

Фауст закивала медленно, задумчиво уводя взгляд свой куда-то в сторону, поглядывая на пустую стенку, будто бы там было какое-то любопытное окно. Она немного дернулась, почувствовав холодок в комнате — дрожь пошла по бокам и по плечам, будто кто-то правда подержал ее в руках.

Было такое желание.

— Я вот книгу принесла, — Кляйн показала небольшой том, потом хлопнула по нему ладонью так, что из него пыль вылетела, — хорошая книга. Современная, про всякие интрижки, взаимонегодования и прочий кошмар. Что ни персонаж, то какая-то натуральная гнида…

Фауст чуток кашлянула в кулачок, а потом строго посмотрела исподлобья на Кляйн. Та замолкла на мгновение, попросила прощения, и продолжила. Но как же мил был этот взгляд с укором…

— Но и хорошие моменты там есть. Интересно. Особенно части… с битвами. Но и романтическая сторона меня там привлекает.

— Сударыня, я и не подумала бы, что вы такой современной литературой увлекаетесь. Это ведь “Драконий заговор”? — поинтересовалась Фауст. — Я читала две книги серии.

— Да вот, захотелось разузнать, какие книги сейчас любят. А от тех романов, что я любила раньше, не все так сильно отличается. Поэзии только не хватает, чтобы любопытным дамам рассказывать. А с этой книгой меня еще ждет долгий путь… — вздохнула Гремори, понимая, на что она подписалась, раздобыв первую часть этой любопытной истории.

— Зато мы сможем с вами их обсудить, получается! Я так рада, — сладко сказала Фауст, чуть приобнимая свою большую книжку.

Какое-то время они сидели в тишине, о чем-то размышляя. Каждый о своем, вероятно — или же было что-то общее, проникшее в их головы?

Кляйн смотрела — довольно открыто и бесстыдно — на Фауст, а точнее на ее тоненькие ножки, оголенные у колен. Гремори где-то глубоко в душе было совестно за то, что она постоянно разглядывала главу книжного клуба. Что-то было в манерах Фауст, что интриговало и очень веселило Кляйн одновременно. Ее внешний вид, ее голосок, ее забавная, но приятная вежливость пробуждали в Гремори какое-то старое, тщательно спрятанное, позабытое чувство.

Она вздохнула тяжело, чувствуя, как что-то шуршало у нее в груди, скреблось. А поделать она ничего не могла — не хотелось случайно навредить Фауст. Достаточно было и этих встреч. Ночной книжный клуб стал неотъемлемой частью досуга Кляйн, а порой даже был единственным делом, о котором она размышляла, которым она хотела заняться как можно скорее.

Молодая вампирша, в свою очередь, заметив, что ее гостья смотрит куда-то в пол, сделала вывод, что у нее есть возможность хорошенько взглянуть на Кляйн. Так Фауст была уверена, что Гремори не заметит, как пристально своими большими глазками она на нее смотрела.

Кляйн была безумно симпатичной, привлекательной, в меру грубой и неотесанной в своей речи, однако когда дело доходило до действительно серьезных моментов этикета, она старалась так, как могла. Этой справедливой суровостью Гремори уже месяц назад покорила вампиршу — бедняжка с тех пор только о своей ночной гостье и думала, когда больше думать было не о чем.

Заседания клуба были настоящим счастьем для нее. Кляйн была рядом, с ней можно было поговорить, ей можно было любоваться, и даже — только аккуратно — была возможность на нее не очень культурно поглазеть. Особенно любила Фауст ее лицо, а когда сил сдерживаться больше не было, то обязательно разглядывала шею гостьи. Она понимала, что Гремори, скорее всего, уже давно не увлекается интрижками и романами вне книг, либо состоит в паре с некой элегантной, сногсшибательно красивой и благородной девушкой. По крайней мере, Фауст казалось, что она сама особенного внимания не заслуживала.

Вампирша потерла зубки друг о друга, размышляя. Она давно не нуждалась в крови, но оставалась довольно старая привычка — кусаться или, по крайней мере, хотеть потереть зубы о что-либо. И Кляйн выглядела крайне аппетитно. Ее шея…

Фауст, если бы могла, то покраснела бы во все лицо. Чуть сбито дыша, она вздрогнула, приходя в себя, и постаралась не подать виду. Она расстегнула одну пуговичку своей рубашки и чуток ослабила хватку бабочки у себя на шее.

— Прошу прощения…

— А?

— Ничего-с. Гм…

И снова, они обе замолчали. И все бы было в порядке, если бы не тот факт, что встречи книжного клуба проходили таким образом последнюю пару недель. Где-то десять минут они действительно обсуждали книги, а потом лишь сидели в комнате, о чем-то размышляя. Сначала они тратили это время на чтение на месте, обмениваясь парой-тройкой фраз. Позже обе девушки просто находились там, в клубной комнате, глядя друг на друга.

И вот оба пристальных взгляда наконец-то встретились. Случайно ли, намеренно ли — понять было трудно. Еще труднее было отвести глаза в сторону, но и не слишком просто было продолжать смотреть, всматриваться в глаза той, что тебе так сильно нравится — до терзаний в груди.

Кляйн сладко, но немножко нахально улыбнулась, еще больше вглядываясь в глаза Фауст, будто бы пытаясь ее смутить. Поняв, в чем дело, молодая вампирша приняла этот забавный вызов, и решила смотреть в глаза Гремори не отрываясь, не моргая. У гостьи скоро начали чесаться глаза, она даже прослезилась и в конце-концов сдалась, протерла лицо рукавом, тихонько смеясь. Фауст в ответ тоже похихикала, прикрывая рот ладошкой.

Гремори хотела что-то сказать девушке, но та ее опередила.

— У вас очень красивые глаза, сударыня…

У Кляйн покраснели щечки. Она стыдливо потерла лицо рукой, пытаясь это скрыть — она комплименты любила разбрасывать куда попало, и смотреть за тем, как всем становится приятно, но ей самой редко говорили что-то столь искреннее, простое.

— Благодарю. Гм. У вас тоже. Весьма, — буркнула она в ответ, нервно смотря по сторонам, чуть ли не оглядываясь.

— Мне даже, если можно так выразиться, завидно, что есть кто-то, кто может каждый день ими любоваться… — мечтательно протянула вампирша. Она за это время уже отложила в сторону свою книжку и сделала нечто любопытное — подвинула свой стульчик вперед, постепенно подкрадываясь все ближе и ближе к месту, где сидела Кляйн.

— Что вы такое говорите. Мои глаза лишь мои… А, — вдруг опомнилась Гремори. И снова встретилась взглядом с Фауст. Почему-то глава книжного клуба ей в тот момент показалась очень устрашающей. Девушка, конечно, была чуток выше Кляйн, но обычно не вызывала подобных чувств. Некоего превосходства над ней.

— Действительно. Вы своими глазками умеете распоряжаться, весьма… Вы почти всю ночь на мои ноги смотрели-с, разве не так? — совершенно четко и смело обвинила ее Фауст.

Кляйн сглотнула. Поправила воротник своей формы. Прокашлялась, вздохнула. И еще раз все то же самое, еще разок.

— Прошу прощения. Возможно, сонливость… в сон меня клонит.

— Действительно, в сон?

— Я. Так сказать. Гм.

— Скажите, сударыня, а о чем вы думаете обычно, когда мы вот так встречаемся, чтобы поделиться нашими разными впечатлениями о множестве прекрасных книг, а вас вдруг клонит в сон? — наглым голоском спрашивала Фауст, продолжая свое наступление. Она ехидно улыбалась, чуть прищурившись, но дыша нервно, сбито, каждую секунду разговора опасаясь, что Гремори вдруг разозлится. Ей хотелось подразнить свою гостью, но не обидеть.

Кляйн закрыла глаза, постаралась дышать ровнее.

— О вас, дорогуша, о вас. 


	2. Пробуждение

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Не совсем то, что хотелось написать, просто не смог. Пускай будет так, идея осталась все равно.
> 
> Приятного чтения!

Фауст сидела прямо напротив. Она держала руки своей милой гостьи — крепко-крепко, а ножки обвила вокруг ноги Гремори. Долго она так сидела — странно соединившись.

Сердцу Кляйн было вовсе не спокойно. Оно даже болело, в груди росла некая тревога. Сладкая, но невыносимая. Фауст гладила ее руки — иногда проводя ладошками от кончиков пальцев до запястья, а то и чуть выше. От волнения ладони у Кляйн даже вспотели, и ей было неловко, она все пыталась вырваться из хватки молодой вампирши, чтобы хоть прижать руки к своей одежде на немного, но Фауст просто так ей не давала ничего сделать. И казалось, будто каждую минуту она все приближалась и приближалась.

— Мягкие руки у вас… — как-то мечтательно протянула Фауст.

Смутившись не на шутку, Кляйн просто посмотрела в сторону. Нужно было что-то делать. Она вовсе не привыкла быть в таком положении, ведь обычно она покоряла тех, кто ей нравился, а не наоборот. Не говоря уж о всяких наглостях…

Ухватившись за руку Фауст, она поднесла ее к своим губам и прижалась ими к ее пальчикам, к костяшкам, к тыльной стороне ладошки, оставляя на руке три поцелуя. И каждый, видимо, был столь неожиданным, что заставлял вампиршу вздрагивать снова и снова. Закончив, Кляйн собралась с силами и посмотрела в глаза Фауст. Выглядела девушка так, будто вот-вот заплакала бы — глаза дрожащие, почти мокрые.

— Я вас обижаю, дорогуша? — тихонько спросила Кляйн.

А та в ответ помотала головой, зажмурившись. Потом, вздохнув, и добавила:

— Я должна признаться, что не знаю… что я такое затеяла. Начала.

— Лучше перестать? По домам?

— Нет, вовсе нет. Я хочу… мне, точнее, очень бы хотелось, с вашего позволения…

— Позволяю.

— Но, сударыня, вы же не знаете, что мне позволяете?

Кляйн посмотрела ей глубоко в глаза, ничего уже не говоря. И та уже все поняла, замолкла и приступила к тому, чего так хотела. Отпустив наконец руки своей гостьи, одну свою ладонь Фауст положила на шею Кляйн, провела ею снизу вверх, к щеке — где большим пальцем чуток ее погладила, всматриваясь в лицо Гремори с огромным интересом, желанием. Рукой она скользнула чуть вперед, пальцами упираясь теперь в затылок Кляйн, вплетая их между ее волос. Мягкие. Странно, ведь она всегда казалась такой суровой, почти жестокой, но на самом деле…

Она притянула Гремори к себе, заставляя ту нагнуться вперед. Они легонечко столкнулись лоб в лоб — совсем не больно, просто несколько неуклюже. Гремори еще пришлось чуть отодвинуть в сторону талисман, закрывавший часть лица вампирши. Фауст ужасно нервничала и дышала через рот, никак не решаясь что-либо сделать дальше. Заметив это, Кляйн прикрыла свои глаза, даже всего лишь прищурилось — ей было очень интересно посмотреть на девушку в тот момент. Эта идея Фауст понравилась, и она тоже закрыла глаза — но по-настоящему, крепко-крепко. И еще раз потянула к себе Кляйн, чуть ли не впилась в ее губы. Уже сам поцелуй, видимо, страшен ей не был — Гремори крайне удивилась, когда вдруг почувствовала, как Фауст легонечко лижет ее губы, будто бы пытаясь проскользнуть языком внутрь.

Теперь действительно закрыв глаза, Клян просто расслабилась и дала Фауст делать все, что той вздумалось бы. Впервые за долгое, почти мучительное время она почувствовала себя как-то легко, спокойно, беззаботно. Как раньше. Она аккуратно обняла Фауст, наслаждаясь поцелуем — теплым, сладким и долгим.

Как только выдался момент — когда Фауст все-таки отцепилась от полюбившейся гостьи на какие-то пару мгновений — Кляйн приподняла свои руки к голове вампирши, и осторожно ухватилась за ее ушки. Фауст полностью оцепенела и могла лишь тяжело дышать, будто бы она была в какой-то опасности. Гремори осторожно массировала длинные ушки вампирши большими пальцами, нагло вглядываясь в глаза девушки, которая, кажется, с трудом даже понимала, что происходило — была так смущена, что голова чуть ли не кружилась. Кляйн сочла, что пришла ее очередь, и наклонилась еще чуть ближе, щекой проведя по щеке Фауст, потершись об нее, губами дотронулась до одного уха.

— Сударыня, вы… ах.

— Не боись. Все хорошо, — Кляйн шепнула на ушко Фауст, специально громко и тепло дыша на него. Своим языком она провела от самого начала до кончика уха, руками придерживая девушку за плечи, чтобы та случайно не выскочила или не упала куда-нибудь. Та дрожала и крепко прижалась ножками к ногам Гремори.

— Кляйн… то есть. Суда… — пыталась сказать что-то Фауст, еле-еле выдавливая из себя слова. Ей хотелось иного.

— Кляйн. Зови меня так. Хорошо? — ответила Гремори, отрываясь от ушка девушки. Поцеловав ее в щечки и в губы снова, она перешла на другую сторону, ко второму уху, не оставляя своей затеи. Она старалась не смотреть на Фауст, потому что сама сильно покраснела от своих же идей и поступков. Нужно было поддерживать имидж. А нужно ли было?

— Да, да… хорошо. Очень хорошо… мне, — чуть закатив глаза прошептала Фауст, а дальше уже и говорить ничего не могла. Лишь тихонечко, почти пугливо постанывать, руками хватаясь за одежду на Кляйн. Но долго это продолжаться не могло. Разогревшись хорошенько, ей уже хотелось снова взяться за дело, чтоб настала ее очередь. И она устроила все сама, внезапно всем весом навалившись на Кляйн вперед, будто пытаясь столкнуть ее со стула на пол. Сил у бедненькой бледной девушки, увы, не хватало, но ее любимица все поняла, и позволила себя аккуратно уложить на скрипучий пол. Фауст в своем страстном порыве, возможно, и правда думала, что смогла повалить Гремори и прижать ее крепко-крепко, схватившись за ее руки.

Волосы растрепались. Одежда помялась. Щеки красные. Глаза прищурены, и видно было, как она медленно дышала. Кляйн улыбнулась — и у Фауст снова закружилась голова.

— Кляйн…

— Что такое, моя хорошая?

— Я… что? Ваша?

— А чего? Не наша?

Фауст лежала на ней сверху аккуратненько, но вдруг на мгновение ослабила хватку, поднялась чуть выше, уже села, выпрямив спину.

— А вы тоже будете моей? — она спросила, смутно глядя вниз на Гремори.

— На сколько?

Замолкла. На какое-то время, пока не вспомнила наивную мысль:

— Навсегда бы.

Всегда бы было вот так — хотелось и Кляйн. Но думать об этом в тот момент, почему-то, долго она не смогла. Лежа на полу, она начала двигаться, немножко ерзать, пытаясь напомнить Фауст, что ее непременно нужно удержать. И та вспомнила, и снова схватилась за Кляйн, прижимаясь к ней всем телом, трясь об нее. Было тепло. Жарко. Не совсем удобно.

Пять раз вдохнув и выдохнув, набравшись заново храбрости, Фауст прильнула губами к шее Кляйн. Она была нетерпеливая, и сразу же начала пробовать там свою любимицу на вкус — облизывала ее, немножко терлась своими клыками об нее. Мягкая.

— Если хочешь, то кусай.

— Пардон? — удивилась Фауст. — Кляйн, вы… ошибаетесь. Я не пью так, уже давно. И не кусаю.

Гремори не могла сказать ни слова, лишь краснела очень густо и не могла даже в глаза посмотреть милой девушке, сидящей верхом на ней. Она часто говорила глупые, нелепые вещи, но это…

— Если хотите, я могу.

Кляйн вдруг посмотрела на нее. Заинтересованно. А Фауст усмехнулась как-то подозрительно.

— Если вы меня хорошо попросите.

Стало очень душно. Кляйн неуклюже валялась под Фауст, размышляя о чем-то довольно долго, но молодая вампирша сверху просто спокойно и терпеливо за ней наблюдала. Разве могла Гремори кого-то о чем-то просить? Умолять? Откуда были такие мысли? Она не могла себе позволить подобное. Просто не могла.

— Пожалуйста… — она прошептала, и продолжила, но так тихо и стыдливо, что Фауст и не услышала. В ответ вампирша приблизилась так, чтобы Кляйн могла все договорить прямо ей на ушко. Когда все было готово, Фауст поцеловала Гремори в щечку, хитро улыбаясь. Снаружи казалось, что она держала все в своих руках. На самом деле она чуть ли не падала в обморок. Она не ожидала, что Гремори способна так поддаваться.

Девушка аккуратно облизала шею своей гостьи, и без промедления надавила на нее своими клыками, довольно быстро, но не безобразно вонзая их в нее. Кляйн тихонько зашипела и прижала Фауст ближе к себе, почти впилась в ее спину пальцами через одежду. Не выдержав, от боли и удовольствия одновременно она издала один сладкий стон, прямо над ухом у вампирши. Спустя некоторое время, та все-таки вытянула клыки из шеи гостьи, осторожно лизнула две аккуратные дырочки от укуса, которые она специально проделала так, чтобы не сильно навредить своей любимой.

Невыносимо. Было невыносимо.

Жарко. Будто бы все начало плавиться. Кляйн лежала и смотрела, как сверху сидящая Фауст усердно целовала, ласкала ее. Все как-то помутнело. Чувствовала все по отдельности — иногда дыхание, иногда скрип паркета, а может быть шорох где-то далеко. Или же трение, хватки, движения. Потихоньку все пуговицы ее формы были расстегнуты. Фауст запустила свои милые ручки под одежду Кляйн.

Прямо там, на полу. Очень странно. Кляйн была готова на все, но почему-то очень захотела обнять милую девушку. Прижала к себе крепко-крепко, носом уткнулась в ее тонкую, хрупкую шею.

— Моя хорошая, — Кляйн прошептала. В горле будто пересохла. 

Фауст взяла ее за руки и смотрела ей в глаза. Гремори смотрела на нее тоже. Сжимала руки крепко. Как только могла. И вдруг — не почувствовала одной из них. Возможно, затекла? Ненароком посмотрела — а руки по самое плечо просто-напросто не было. Ее глаза открылись широко, стало страшно, и другой рукой Кляйн еще прочнее ухватилась за Фауст. Затрясло.

На полу. Паркет другой.

— Кляйн? Ты в порядке?

Знакомый голос, но почему?

— Что-то я уснула… глазам отдохнуть просто…

— Ты упала в обморок, головой стукнулась. Такой стук был громкий. Кошмар какой-то... Перепугала меня совсем. Почему так? — захныкала Ева. Она вытерла глаза рукавом.

— Плакса ты моя… все хорошо. Видимо, устала. Поможешь встать? Мне как будто сон приснился.

— О ком? — Ева схватила Кляйн за руку и потянула на себя, — обо мне?

— Сложно сказать. Ты когда-нибудь видела там того, кого не видела никогда?

— Бывало.

Кляйн задумалась.

— Или будет...


End file.
